


Not a Bad Thing

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [18]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chinese Food, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Failed Dinner, Fast Food, Fortune Cookies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crane tries to make dinner and... fails. Yeah, there's no other word for it.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Person A takes Person B out to a nice dinner that ends in chaos. The rest of the night is spent eating take out food near a warm fire.</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">In this one, Crane tries to cook and fails, not takes her out to dinner. ^^''</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/gifts).



> This was prompted by [Xelbie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelbie/pseuds/Xelbie); I changed the prompt slightly (unintentionally) - I read the bit about 'taking out to dinner' wrong x'D - but I hope it still reaches to an idea that you had in mind.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie swore she was just minding her own business, watching reruns of her favourite drama in Ichabod's bedroom - the only place in the cabin with a TV - when suddenly, she was starting to wonder if the cabin was on fire.

Partially because she smelled smoke, partially because she heard Ichabod curse.

Smelling smoke was never good, but smelling smoke in a cabin without smoke alarms made her more nervous than the usual would.

Ichabod never cursed. Okay, he sometimes did, but rarely. Usually it signified something really bad, and even then, he cursed in a very eloquent way, mostly under his breath, but Abbie heard him now.

"Crane?" she called, looking towards the door. "Should I be running outside?" She hoped not. Crane wouldn't have anywhere else to go if this place burned down, except a motel that they couldn't afford or her own house. Besides, it was cold outside.

"No!" Ichabod replied immediately. "No, everything's fine! I just..." his voice trailed off.

Abbie could smell something burning. _Not_ the cabin, but food burning. She wrinkled her nose, but it explained a lot. There went dinner, she guessed. She crawled off the bed and hesitantly meandered into the kitchen.

"Crane?"

Ichabod jumped and glanced over his shoulder, looking guilty as he met her gaze. "Lieutenant. I didn't mean to alarm you, forgive me."

Abbie raised her eyebrows, looking at the stove. "Did you ruin dinner?"

Ichabod licked his lips, looked back at the stove. "I don't..." He looked back at Abbie. "... Yes. It appears I did." His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, I followed the recipe." He shot a glare towards the stove. "I knew that this was doomed to fail. Katrina was always the cook, not I."

Abbie chuckled, pushing past him to look into the pot. "Well... yeah, no, there's no way to fix this. You did a bang-up job there, Crane."

"How ridiculous," Crane muttered. "Now I have nothing to provide you in way of dinner."

Abbie shrugged. "Oh well. Wasn't that hungry, anyway."

Of course, her stomach chose that moment to growl in the brief silence that followed her statement.

" _That_ ," Ichabod commented dryly, "does not seem to bring truth to your statement."

Abbie laughed slightly. "Uhh... okay, maybe I am. But I've an idea."

Ichabod raised his eyebrows.

 

　

"You know, this isn't so bad," Abbie commented, digging into the corner of the box of her sweet and sour chicken.

Ichabod glanced up. "Surprisingly, I must agree." He looked back at the box of Chinese food. "I didn't know that food delivered so quickly could be so delicious."

Abbie tucked her sock-clad feet into the crevice of the sofa cushions. The fire was roaring, casting warmth and light onto both of them. "I'm kind of surprised they delivered out here," she added.

"I am in a remote location," Crane agreed.

Abbie was about to utter her own agreement when Ichabod gave an almighty huff, dropping his chopsticks into the box.

"I can't fathom how one is supposed to eat with these infernal contraptions!" he said, glaring towards the offending utensils. "I'm spending more time chasing my food than consuming it."

Abbie couldn't help but laugh. "You are trying _way_ too hard, Crane." She reached over to the bag and grabbed one of the plastic forks from the bottom, handing it to him. "You could have just asked."

Ichabod glanced at the fork for a moment before taking it from her. "Yes, but I wished to experience Chinese in the true Chinese way," he said petulantly, and popped the plastic fork from its plastic wrapper.

"It all tastes the same."

"I suppose it does." Ichabod glanced up. "You're rather handy with the chopsticks."

Abbie shrugged. "I eat a lot of takeout."

"I see. You have practice, then."

"Acquired skill."

"Ah."

Abbie finished off her chicken, reaching for her fortune cookie. "You wanna do your cookie now?"

Ichabod looked up. "My... cookie?"

Abbie held it out to him. "You break it open, there's a fortune inside."

"Oh." Ichabod took it unassuredly. Their fingers brushed, his hands were warm. "How quaint."

"Uh huh," Abbie said sarcastically, cracking open ‘her cookie. "‘Good fortune awaits you this weekend.’" She raised her eyebrows and looked at Crane. "Maybe I should play the lottery."

He laughed. "Perhaps so, Lieutenant." He smiled warmly before turning back to his food.

Abbie couldn't wait to hear his fortune.

 


End file.
